It's A Wonderful Leap (episode)
|alt-title = |image = QL_episode_Its_A_Wonderful_Leap_.jpg |image-caption = Sam, as a NYC cabbie, with the aid of a guardian angel and Al, tries to ensure that his leapee earns enough money to get his father his own NYC taxi driver medallion. |image-size = 290px |season-epno = 18 |season = 4 |broadcastdate = April 1, 1992 |teleplay = |story = & |writer = |director = |leap-date = May 10, 1958 |place = New York City, New York |leapee = Max Greenman |prev = " " |next = " " }} It's A Wonderful Leap was the 18th episode in Season 4 of the TV series Quantum Leap', also the 71st apisode aired in the series. Written by Paul Brown as a teleplay from a story co-penned by Brown and Danielle Alexandra, the episode, which was directed by Brown, premiered on NBC-TV on April Fool's Day 1992. Summary Sam is a New York City taxicab driver named Max Greenman (played by Ross Partridge) who's trying to earn enough money to get his father his own medallion. Along the way, he meets a woman, Angelita Carmen Guadalupe Cecelia Jimenez who claims to be an angel (Liz Torres), can see Al, and pretends to believe that the latter is the devil. Sam literally runs over Angelita, who was a stage performer and singer who died in 1928. She mysteriously appears 30 years later, in 1958, and claims to be an angel sent by God to make sure that things go right for Max, and ultimately to protect Sam from being killed along with the all-of-a-sudden very in-danger Max. Angelita can see Al, who doesn't get along very well with her, and says she is there to help Sam in his mission! Sam's mission, however, is to keep from getting himself killed while still earning the medallion. Trivia * Al wonders why Angelita didn't succeed in the original timeline, but at the end of the episode, it's revealed she was there for Sam himself. * A young Donald Trump appears in this episode, along with his father Fred. Actor Vaughn Armstrong, who would later costar with Scott Bakula in Star Trek: Enterprise, guest stars as Fred Trump. Music *Someone To Watch Over Me - Written by George Gershwin, performed by Liz Torres *Somewhere - Written by Stephen Sondheim & Leonard Bernstein, performed by Liz Torres Audio Commentary Albie, Hayden, and Juan host this Quantum Leap “It’s A Wonderful Leap” Audio Commentary that is best enjoyed by listening to this on your podcast player of choice, while you watch the DVD of Quantum Leap's season 4 episode 18. For best results please start this commentary at the universal logo before the episode. http://quantumleappodcast.com/qlp-its-a-wonderful-leap-audio-commentary/ Guest starring *Liz Torres as Angelita Carmen Guadalupe Cecelia Jimenez *Jerry Adler as Lenny Greenman *Peter Iacangelo as Frank O'Connor *Robin Frates as Elizabeth *Jack Orend as Tony (as Jack R. Orend) *Milt Kogan as Lucky (as Milt Kigan) *Doug MacHugh as Moe (as Douglas MacHugh) *Vaughn Armstrong as Fred Trump *Frank Girardeau as Sergeant McCann *Ed Wasser as Young Executive *Justin Thomson as Donald Trump *Ross Partridge as Mirror Image of Max Greenman Category:Season Four